


Unsolved: The Mysterious death of Ryan Bergara

by JiSugaHoe



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ryan is dead, Ryan stays dead tho, but only for the happy ending, only for the alternative ending tho, so its not super happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiSugaHoe/pseuds/JiSugaHoe
Summary: Ryan is killed by bigfoot and Shane is absolutely shattered.





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1

** _“Are you here, Ryan?” Shane shakily asked._ **

** _A silent feeling of calm instantly washed over the house, Shane was almost crying at this point, “ I’ll take that as a yes?”_ **

————

_ “My god, Ryan.” Shane wheezed pointedly at Ryan’s outfit.  _

_ “Bigfoot has been known to smash things over people’s heads,” Ryan made a series of hand motions, “Like, to kill them.” _

_ “And that Walmart bike helmet is going to save you from death?” Shane chuckled sarcastically. _

_ “Probably not…” Ryan trailed off, biting his lip lightly, “I guess I’ll take this off then.” _

_ Ryan began unbuckling the helmet and set it back in the car before closing the trunk, letting out a shaky breath, and finally saying, _

_ “Okay, let’s go.” _

_ Then they both entered the edge of the woods. _

_ ———— _

**A blank white room.**

**A blank**

**Blank**

**White**

**Room**

An annoying repetitive beeping was the only sound that had filled the room for days, save for the occasional nurses and doctors along with the occasional sniffle of Ryan’s family. The repetitive noise was slowly driving Shane to insanity, though it was also calming to know that Ryan was at least alive.

Shane found it weird that something so annoying could keep him at peace.

The door behind Shane creaked open, and a doctor quickly rushed in.

“We have some… unfortunate news.” He started, and immediately everyone’s attention was fully on him. They knew what was likely going to be said.

He gripped Ryan’s hand tighter, finally letting the tears pour. 

He shouldn’t have told him the helmet was stupid.

**It was so dumb**

“What- what is it?” Shane had Ryan’s hand in a death grip by this point. 

**He should have kept it on**

The doctor sighed, “I’m sorry to inform you that we have to ask you to make a choice.”

Shane then began sobbing louder, though still attempting to keep himself together,

“There’s a slim chance, but if he lives, he may never live off of life support.”

Shane whimpered.

His friend was dying here.

“As Mr. Bergara is not conscious at the moment,” 

**He should have worn that stupid helmet.**

Deep down, Shane knew the helmet probably would have done nothing to stop this, but he was still feeling guilty for not having considered it might.

“We ask that the family decide whether we continue to leave him on life support or take him off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Despite Shane’s begging and pleading, the hospital kicked him out as visitor hours were long over, and now he was walking down the street, almost in a daze. Finding no reason to go home, he just continued walking on and on.

Eventually, after hours of walking- and having no idea where he was, Shane decided to post to social media for the first time since “the incident” (as he had named it) a few weeks ago and inform people what had happened. 

Shane sniffled, wiped his eyes, and hesitantly pulled out his phone. He quickly started a live stream and sat down against a wall as he watched the number of viewers shoot from zero to a few hundred in just a few seconds, and as soon as that, the chat was flooded with questions. Most along the lines of, “Are you okay?” And, “Where’s Ryan?”. Shane already had a pained look in his eyes, but at the mention of his friend’s name, he burst into tears.

“G-guys,” Shane started, “remember when we announced we we-were going to go look for Bigfoot?”

He stumbled over his words.

“None… None of you a-are gonna be seeing that,”

He sniffled and began crying harder than before, almost hyperventilating.

He forced out a few more words, “Something hap-happened.”

He let his phone slip from his hand, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch, though Shane didn’t care.

He gathered himself a bit and slowly picked it up and held it so the camera only showed a small part of his face.

“Something crazy,” Shane mumbled quietly.

He looked briefly at the chat, but didn’t read anything, he only needed to look at something that wasn’t his own tear-streaked face.

Don’t tell them

“Y-you guys wouldn’t… you w-wouldn’t believe it,” He wouldn’t share this with the fans. They’d probably think he was drunk or insane or something.

He just continued crying and telling the audience random things none of them would understand, but it didn’t matter. Slowly his phone battery began draining and once it had hit about 14% he decided to stop the stream, and finally go home.

It was about 4:00 in the morning at this point, and the moon was about to go down when he finally got home, collapsed on his couch silently, and let sleep take over.

The world slowly faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all

A light buzzing flooded Shane’s conscience, the sound ringing in his mind even after it had long ended. 

He was in a field it seemed, though the “grass” was a charred black and gray, seeming as though it would just crumple to ashes if any pressure was applied.

He dared not move, though he likely could, he felt as if a small voice was whispering in the back of his head, “look, don’t move an inch,” and he obeyed. He didn’t pay attention to the fact that he had not even been able to tell whether he had actually heard it or not. 

He opened his eyes.

A blurred figure in the distance between the trees, standing short, but likely not more than a few inches shorter than he. The figure only stood, seemingly not moving, but if you lay completely still and focused, you could see it was shaking a small amount.

The figure then began laughing, although painful sounding, but it was recognizably the haunting laugh one would make in a most horrible situation, as a comfort of sorts. Then the laughter became sobbing, and a larger blurred shadow became apparent behind the other, and with an evil grin, and suddenly all noise halted and both figures were gone along with it.

Silence.

Shane’s panic quickly set in. The short, uneven breaths, and the horrible feeling of dread sinking deep in his chest and crushing his lungs.

He ignored the voice practically yelling for him to stay put, and began running towards the forest, ignoring the rapidly collapsing ground around him.

He kept running, the forest in front of him still seeming to be just as close as it was only a while ago.

I’ll make it   
Just keep running

But quickly, the ground crumbled below him, the voice still screaming incoherently at him, and he was launched into darkness.

—————-

Shane woke up, sweating and in a panic.

“Wha-What the hell was that?” He muttered to himself, beginning to start crying like he had just hours ago.


	4. Happy Ending

Shane lays still on his plain couch, binge-watching Law and Order and crying as he continues to be reminded of his recently deceased friend.  
  
_what went wrong_

_he didn’t deserve this_

_he didn’t_

He shuddered, turning the volume up on the TV in a desperate attempt to block out his own thoughts.

”Shane,”

He stumbled, hearing a terribly familiar voice echo in his head.

”Shane,”

The voice repeated again.

Shane looked up at the speaker.

Nothing.

”You can’t see me?” 

”No...”

The voice huffed, muttering about how this wasn’t going as he’d expected.

”It’s...”

They paused

”It’s Ryan,”

Shane paused, shooting up from his seat and looking around.

”It’s okay”

”H-how?”

”I’ve found how to communicate again for you,”

Shane stepped forward.

”This should make me visible, I think...”

Ryan appeared, a bit distorted, but still Ryan.

”Oh my god,”

Shane smiled, holding his hand out to his friend, both of them now in tears.

”I- I guess you were right!” 

Ryan confusedly tilted his head

”This confirms that ghosts are real, doesn’t it?”

Ryan began laughing

”I suppose it does!”


	5. Alternative Ending

Shane lays still on his plain couch, numbly fidgeting with the TV remote.

It’s been almost a year since Ryan Bergara’s death. 

Shane had been given a week off because of this, everyone understanding that while the loss of Ryan was hard on them all, it was unbearable for Shane.

He’d been... quiet since then.

Slowly, healing and opening up to people over the months, but it was obvious that something was off. He had begun to adopt these little squirrels- which wasn’t a crazy thing on it’s own, but every one of them he would give a name of a place that he and Ryan had visited together or a person that they’d discussed.

He had named one Cooper, then Dahlia, then Elisa, then Keddie, and many, _many_ more.

He coped a bit.

He would still need so much time and effort to recover, but he would never he the same.

He would heal eventually.

Even if for now he was broken.

He would heal.


End file.
